Keemstar's Final Plan
by choz
Summary: EDIT: Yeah, dead memes, I know, but this story is VERY old and stuff. A very legit story: Keemstar teleported lots of YouTubers in a Hunger Games-Zombie Apocalypse mix to take his revenge! Now, Leafy, Pyro, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Stomedy, and many more have to kill each other to survive! Or will they... Rated T for swearing.
1. 1- The Begining

Leefy woke up in a dark(or dank idc) darkness. The darkness soon turned to light and he discovered that there were many, many other youtubers! He was next to Onion and they just glared at each other for a while.

"what thefuck" leafy said

Onion didn't reply and tried to walk away, but he couldn't move!1

"what" he saiid

"guys it's meemstar" pyro said, looking at the sky.

And there was Keemstar, the gnome king himsefl! he looked at all the youtubers and smiled.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY" he yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at The Great Keemstar.

"I, THE GREAT KEEMSTAR, WELCOME YOU... TO THE YOUTUBE GAMES!"

"You still suck at names" pyro said.

"SHUT UP" keem yelled, his gigantic eyebrows making him look angrier than he normally was. "THIS IS MY PLAN TO GET REVENGE!"

"Then why are youtubers like me here? We never talked about you. I think." said some guy called solar sands. He had an orange mask and brown hair.

"Because I needed more fighters. Now shut the fuck up." the gnome cleared his throat and solar sands stared at him, confused. "AHEM. MY PLAN IS VERY FABULOUS! YOU SEE, EACH ONE OF YOU HAS A SINGLE-COLOURED SHIRT. EVERYBODY WHO HAS THE SAME SHIRT COLOUR IS IN THE SAME TEAM! AND EACH ONE OF THOSE TEAMS HAS SUPPLIES... THE BLUES HAVE GUNS, THE GREENS HAVE FOOD, THE REDS HAVE WATER, AND SO ON! AND EACH ONE OF YOU HAS TO KILL THE OTHER TEAMS TO GET MORE SUPPLIES!"

Everyone gasped except Leafy since he choked on the weed he was smoking. Then Keemstar laughed like a demonic demon.

"Oh yeah, there are zombies too." Meemstar said. "Now, all the teams gather! You all have your own base somewhere in the forest or in the wasteland. You just need to find it! Now, goodbye!"

He disappeared like an hologram. Leafy was with Onision and that guy Solar.

"are you kidding me" onion said when he saw that leafy and him both had green shirts.

The lizard king looked around, seeing all the teams and all the YouTubers. Pyro, Pewdiepie, and Grade were together as the white team. Scarce, Markiplier and some guy called The Fandom Menace were also together as the red team.

Before he could look at the others, Onision started walking away.

"I'M NOT TEAMING UP WITH YOU" he spat.

"We have to stick together!" Solar replied angrily.

"You sound gay!"

Sands rolled his eyes. Onion started throwing a hissy fit and ran away crying. Leafy shrugged.

"Well, shit." he said.

"We're gonna die if we don't find our base." Solar replied, looking at a few zombies in the distant wasteland.

"Let's just find Onion-boy." he sighed.

They both walked in the hazy forest. Onion had left signs of his rage everywhere on the narrow trail. The trees were damaged, the grass was burnt, etc.

"Well he's destructive." Solar Sands commented.

"How the fuck did Keemstar get us here?" Leafy hissed.

"I don't know! It's Keemstar, after all!"

"It's still fucked."

"Everything is fucked."

A moment of silence followed until they could hear Onsinon raging.

"Get ready." Leafy whispered.

"for what"

Leefy glanced at him before he walked through the bushes, seeing Onion-boy at the edge of a cliff, screaming at Keemstar. Onision heard the leaves rustle and looked behind him, his pupils red as a flame, aka orangeish.

"You followed me!"

"We need to stick together, or we'll die! You'll die!" Solar yelled.

"I don't give a shit if you die!" he said, glaring at Leafy.

"Come on." he hissed.

Onion's gaze softened. Leafy sighed, but Onion leaped at him like a fucking leopard! Solar tried to pull Onision away but he only got a punch in the nose. He backed up and Leafy kicked Onision in the face and Onision growled. He tried to claw leafy but he dodged it before realizing that onion was turning into a wolf!

Solar grabbed a stick and hit Onion's head with it. Leafy pinned him to the ground and started punching him.

"He's had enough, dude." Solar said.

Leafy punched him one last time and got up, and Onision didn't move. Solar tried to wipe the blood off his face, but only smeared it. Onion got up and finally decided to find the base.

After a while, they found a green house. Not a greenhouse you pinecones, a green house! There were three rooms in it and a place to store supplies. It was nighttime and they all went to sleep.

 **This is fun**


	2. 2- Jackskepteye

Jackskepteye was in the purple team with Jacob Saritioriorious and Sam Pepper. They had melee weapons, but Jacob didn't know how to use them and almost killed Sam. He was startled by slams and gunshots from a distance(or was it fireworks? dun dun dun) and growls and zombies, and recognized zombies at the door.

"I'll teach you how to handle these." he said to a scared Jacob.

"I-I'll ju-just go make a-a to tell m-my fans goodbye now." Jacob stuttered in fear.

"No! Just take a weapon." Jack replied.

Jacob squeaked when the door opened, all the zombies getting inside. Sam grinned and started killing them.

"What the fuck?!" Jack yelled angrily over the growls.

"Don't worry, it's fake!"

Jackskepteye glanced at Sam Pepper and grabbed a knife, stabbing some zombies. Jacob was crying and Jack gave him his knife, replacing it with a machete.

Jacob hesitantly killed a zombie, and another, and some others.

"This is fun!" Jacob Satrittrositious said like a hypocritical keemstar.

Jack was focusing on the zombies, and was startled again by screams.

"AHHAHAHAHHEHGAHA" Sam yelled, getting eaten by zombies.

Jacob's smile turned to a horrified, while Jack killed the zombies who ate him. Those were the last ones.

"They were real." Sam whispered.

Jack stared at him in horror while Sam dieded like roadkill. Jacob started crying again and Jackskepteye killed Sam before dumping his corpse in a river in the forest.

"There" he said, washing the dirt and blood off his hands in the river while Sam's corpse disappeared in the brown water.

Jacob Sartiotrioroous was still terrifiedded.

"YOU KILLED HIM"

"He was infected!"

"YOU MONSTER"

Jacob ran away, BAWWWing. Jack watched him go, heading towards the base. There were only two people now, and one of them was a kid. How fucking amazing.

 **If you get the jackskepteye joke you get a cookie and bleach**

 **POV change yeeee**

TFM was in the white team with Scarce and Markiplier. They had bottled water, but it did nothing to stop zombies. They were already attacked by the yellow team(NFKRZ, Colossal is Crazy and IHE), the ones who had medical supplies. The white team gave in, not wanting to die, and traded 5 bottles for bandages, peroxide, and all that stuff.

A zombie was gnawing at the window. Scarce was searching for anything to take as a weapon. Markiplier took a broom, and TFM had a screwdriver. TFM went outside and killed the lone zombie easily. He couldn't see any others in the wasteland, but he saw a neon green house in the distance.

"We should go trade water with these guys, whatever they have." he said.

"Or there's a purple house over there." Mark said, looking at the beginning of the forest.

"Purple one is closer."

Scarce walked out of the house eith a backpack filled with water bottles. He simply took a branch and removed the leaves, improvising a waeopon.

"This is fucking crazy, guys." Scarce commented.

"That's the least you can say." Markiplier replied.

They all alked towards the house, before knocking at the door. Nobody answer. TFM shrugged.

"Hey!"

They all locked at the forest, seeing someone running towards them with a machete. He hasn't raised it so yay.

"We don't wanna fight!" Scarce said.

"Scarce?" he asked, slowing down.

"Yeah. I'm with The Fandom Menace and Markiplier."

He was close enough from them so they could see him smile.

"I'm Jacksepticeye. I used to be with Sam Pepper, but he died, and Jacob Sartorious ran away."

"That's a sucky team."

Jack nodded and shrugged. Mark and him both had their undyed hair for some unknown reason. Keemstar was very misterious!

"We have melee weapons. What do you have?"

"Water." TFM replied.

"How much?"

"6 bottles against 3 weapons." Scarce said.

"I have knifves, machetes, axes, and hammers."

The white team looked at each other.

"I'll take an axe." TFM said.

"I'll just take a knive." Scarce said.

"And I'm fine with a knife too."

Jack got in and returned with the weapons. Scarce gave him the water and he gave them the knifes and axe.

 **Meanwhil**

Keemstar was very anger at them. How dare they? Thsi was supposed to be a bloody mess, not peaceful trading!

"GRRRR" he angered.

He needed to do something, and quick... Aha! A fire! Fire solves everything, jut like doxing!

He grabbed one of his magic popcorns, this one being the fire popcorn, and he threw it at some random house, his eyes closed. It was the blue team's house, with The Amazing Atheist, Mr. Repzion, and Stomedy!

Keemstar laughed evily again.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!"

He eated a popcorn but kinda catched fire. And then he eated water popcorn and he was fine, ad then grabbed his normal popcorn and started lauging evily again! MUAHAAHAHAHAHAH! Said keemstar as he laughed, watching the house burn in the burning fire.

 **This is lacking bad grammar and cancer. Next part will be better**


	3. 3- Pyro Body Pillow Best Body Pillow

"WHAT IS THIS" thought the owner of the best cancer on the Internet himself.

"Muahahahahahha!" laughed Meemstar.

"Keemstar!?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Leefy was in a very dark and stormy night- uh I mean place. There were rats everywhere, bloodstained popcorn, and garden gnome heads on spikes.

"Listen to me." Keemstar growled as a randem xDDD blade pressed against Leafy's throat.

"If you want to live, you're going to kill Stomedy..."

"Yeah sure" he sarcastically.

"Or else, I'll kill your whole team and Pyrocynical."

"What the f-"

"SHUT UP" keemstar shouted like a anger Onion-boy, the blade drawing blood. "If you kill Stomedy, I might as well give your team some privileges."

"That's some shady shit. I'm not killing Stomedy"

The randem minion xD knife disappeared and Leafy looked behind him, seeing two EVIL red eyes gleaming in the dark.

"It's not a choice" Killer Meemstar said.

He threw popcorn at Leefy and leaf y just said "dude". But then the popcorn turned into a magics and, just like a traditional Mary Sue, meemstar used the magic to throw leafy into a random wall and it colapsed intantly.

"AHA" the King of Gnomes said.

Leafy escaped the trap of th evil briecks and glared at keemsar.

"fuck no-"

but before leafy could finish, keemstar used his magics to lift him in the air and slam him to the grond! But since leafy was liek in the yaois he got up agen.

"keem-"

and then it happened again except that leafy broke TWO brick walls! This night, donald trump ascked himslef why he keeped having nigtmars.

"ALRIGHT I'LL KILL STOMEDY" leafy annoyed.

Keemstar smirked and if leaafy could have killed the ratgnome he woudlve.

"that's my good freind"

the reptilian king snapped and tried to shoot keemstar with a randem xD ak47. Bu keemstar was smart and doddgesd all of teh bullets!

And then keemstar was very anger! he tried to hurt leafy real bad with his magic but leafy dodged everything until keemstar was furyious and surrounded him with the popcorn magic. Leafy couldn't ascape and he was soon trapped in the prison of the popcowns!

Leefy watched the popcorns get closer and closer until everything faded to blak.

 _ **Rrghdfufserifsgsgdt?!**_

"wake up" solar said.

"h9ewijfajaaslslf" leafy said as he waked up.

"what happened to ur face" asked solar.

Leafy looked in a mirror and asw that his nose was bleding.

"idk"

"We need to go get suplies" Onision said.

They all went outside searching for supplies.

After a while they encountered wild Pokémon: what was left of the purple team. The green team had FOOD and they traded some for some weapons. Leafy had a spear and a survival knife and it was ok I guess.

"i'm super thirsty let's find the reds" solar said.

"yeah" onion said.

Leafy nodded and they walked around, before encountering the red team. Solar was very happy to see Menace alive even though it didn't really look like it.

"Thanks dude" leafy said to scarce, before they all waked away.

After a while leafy started hearing keemstar! he was yelling to kill stomedy since the maltertestter was alone in the woods. Leafy ignored him but after a while it was just annoying and after a while it was fucking annoting. Since yesterday he heard Pyro arguing with Keemstar he knew that he would be there too and fabriceatded some ly.

"hey guys pyro's team hates trading so i have to meet him ove rthere."

"hmmph" onion said.

"try to not die" solar said, shrugged.

Leady noded and he went in the forest. The handsome fox was there too, the sun gently shining on his perfect body.

"hey" leafy whispred.

"you heard keem too?"

"yeah"

"i don't want to killl stomedy"

"me neiher"

Before Pyro could reply, they both heard a rustle and hid behind the presidents.

The Bushes didn't hide them well but it was okay for now. Stomedy was walking alone, carrying a bag and a chainsaw.

"he has a chainsaw. Fuck" leafy whispered.

Pyro twitched his ears got up when Stomedy was out of sight. The the human maltesere stopped in a clearing next to a lake.

"should we drown him" pyro asked.

"let's just take him out" leafy said, tekking his survival knife.

Pyro agreed and took his gun.

"you go first, and if it gets complicated i'll shoot him"

"why?"

"so he won't kill us both at the same time" (but honestly, pyro wanted to see who would honestly win in a fight honestly tbh.)

"hmm" leafy siad, knowing that it was dangerous but it could still worked.

Leafy silently walked up to Stomedy, ready to stab him in the neck(jugular for precizion). Stomedy suddenly disappeared adn tripped leafy. The reptilian king lost his balance but didn't fall and backed up when stomedy tried to cut him in half. Stomedy was very anger and you could tell that he wanted to kill leafy a lot. Leafy flinched and dodged again, before his knife got stuck in stomedy's shhoulder, missing his heart very closyey.

Stomedy laughed and leafy tried to pull the knife out, but it was tsuck! Stomedy laughed again and tried to cut leafy's fucking arm off! It didn't work and the chainsaw jammed halfway through. Leafy screamed( _Now thia onli happens once in 10 yeers you guys, that's fucking crazy_ -scarce) and Pyro shot Stomedy.

Leafy blacked out for a split second and stared at his bleeding arm.

"Holy shit." Pyro commented, also staring at the kinda horrifik injury.

"F... Fuck. How am I explaining that to the team?"

"I'll come with you" pyro shrugged.

"thanks"

"np"

they both walked into the sunset back to the green team's house.

"WHAT THE FUCK" oniiisissosisison screamed as he opened the door.

"shit happens" leafy replied.

Solar went next to Onion but didn't reply even though his mouth half-open.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Onion snarled, aiming a colt at Pyro.

"He didn't do it" Leafy explained. "Stomedy atacked us with a chainsaw."

"It's getting dark." Solar said, sighing. "Pyro, is your home far away?"

"Nah, about 30 minutes by foot. I'm next to the river, with the white team."

Solar nodded.

"Thanks for... saving him, I guess."

Leefy blinked and Pyro said goodbye before leaving.

"You're lying. You're a fucking lying." Onision said, glaring at Leafy like if he was a bad parent at a Walmart.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. This guy literally got his arm half chopped off." Solar sanded. Onion stormed away in rage.

"at least you diddnt dye" solar said.

"it hurts lke hell tho"

"...keemstar told you to kill stomedy, didn't he."

leafy didnt reply n stared at solar sands.

"he asked me too kill him to right after you left the dark and stormy night"

"shit"

"i'll keep the secret as long as you dont kill anybody else"

"keem will kill everyone"

"you sure?"

"100%. he'll just replace us with more youtubers"

solar didnt know what to say and shruged.

"sucks" leafy said before going upstaris, holdign his injurd arm like a pyrosanical body pilow. Solar stayed dowwnstairs as the sound of silence started played in the bg.

 **1,148 words woo, new record**

 **leaf a like if u want the pyrosanical body pillow**

 **dogsong is inspiring af**


End file.
